StarTrain - More Than Cuddles
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: A smutty oneshot about what could have happened differently after that akuma on episode StarTrain. Rated M for some sexaul stuff. Don't like that don't read this.


**SMUTTY ONESHOT DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THE HANKY PANKY**

* * *

The field trip was going smoothly. It was currently really late. There were a few detours with the bus due to the akuma but they were traveling to see Big Ben now. Adrien managed to sneak onto the train before Natalie could stop him, so all was good. He had gotten to sit next to Marinette again, which meant that they could cuddle. He had really liked being able to sleep with her, there was something about it that made him feel giddy. He couldn't quite figure out what it was. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Ms. Bustier came around with blankets, saying they would be in London the next morning so everyone should get some sleep. He checked his phone, it was eight in the evening. Marinette and Adrien fell asleep quickly again on each other, each wrapped in their own blanket. Marinette had fallen asleep on him in some PJs', a cute pair of green shorts and a black tank top. It was almost too much for him.

Alya looked at the two sleeping from afar when something in her brain lit up. She snuck to their seats and reclined them a little while they were sleeping, then lifted the arm rest that separated the two. She took a quick picture, making sure her flash was off, then she went back to her seat, cuddling next to Nino. They would thank her in the morning. She closed her eyes and put in her music, letting it take her away to dream world.

* * *

Adrien let his eyes flutter open, it was dark, very dark. He felt something heavy on him and blinked. He realized that he and Marinette had ended up actually cuddling at some point. Their seats were reclined and Marinette was literally on top of him, his arms wrapped around her small waist. He checked his watch this time, it was eleven in the evening. He had only slept for three hours. He looked back at a stirring Marinette who had muttered in her sleep.

"Adrien." She muttered quietly. He flushed and then she scooted her head up and into his neck, sleeping peacefully again. His hands carefully came to rest on her ribs, but stopped. He scolded himself, behave Agreste. He closed his eyes, his nose buried in her hair, all he could smell was the deliciousness that was Marinette's bakery. His hands moved down from her ribs to behave but ended up landing on her ass. He bit his lip, _holy shit my hands are on a girls ass. _It didn't help that her shorts were riding up. His hand's traced over the skin on her upper thighs lightly Oh hell, it was so soft and smooth. He inhaled at the touch of her skin, no this was wrong, most definitely wron-

"Mmm..." She moaned into his ear and he nearly lost it. She blinked and stirred, eyes opening before pushing herself up just enough to look at him confusingly, "Adrien?" She whispered quietly, "W-What happened? How did we..." It was in that moment that she realized the blonde boys hands were on her ass, the tips of his fingers tracing under her shorts. She flushed, "A-Adrien, um..."

She turned red and flushed. His eyes darkened and he looked around. All classmates within range were sleeping. He put his finger over his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. She bit her lip and nodded. He pulled the blanket up a bit, watching as he ran one hand over the bluenettes rear. She flushed a bit more. He gulped and looked up at her, "Sorry," He whispered, just so the two of them could hear, "I... I don't know why i get this feeling that I want to touch you. My father keeps me sheltered and doesn't explain much to me so... i don't know how to handle these... emotions." He muttered. His eyes couldn't stop staring at his hand as it worked her skin. She flushed, "D-Do you want me to help you understand?"

"Can you?" He asked darkly. She nodded and grabbed his hand, moving it up and into her shorts. His breath hitched, it was getting warmer. She laid back on top of him but with her back to him, pulling the blanket back over them but lifting it slightly so he could see. She takes his hand and moves it and glides it over the front of her shorts. He keeps moving it in a continuous rhythm. He looks down and notices shes redder, her hips buck up slightly at his touch. She holds his other hand as she grinds against his crotch. She's biting her lip to not moan so neither get in trouble. Daringly, she reaches again and takes his hand, putting it back at her waist band, and below the fabric of her shorts. His face is full of curiosity now. She lifts up her shorts, just enough for him to see her black and green panties. He bites back a growl as Chat and his hand moves over her panties, repeating his motion before. Marinette takes his hand, and shows him where to put more pressure. He thinks he's figured it out as he presses against a certain area and she bucks hard against his groin, almost causing him to moan. He leans into her ear, "Mari," He breathes, "That feels good."

She bites her lip and moves her panties to the side with one hand, while moving his hand to her fully exposed region this time. he experiments and lets his hand trail over her clit softly, causing her to gasp quietly. He pushes his fingers in to cause more pressure, when he feels one of them slip into something. He quirks an eyebrow and he looks at her. She's looking at him, face red, hand gripping his arm. He tests her reaction as he pushes that finger deeper. Her mouth opens but she covers it. He smirks at her reaction. He starts to pump that finger into her, watching as her eyes roll. His other hand grips her waist as his busy hand pushes another finger into her. She whispers his name and he's quietly shushes her. He inserts another finger and whispers into her ear, "How many more can fit in you Mari?" She arches her back as something white shoots out onto his fingers. She flushes and he brings it to his face and sniffs. It smells sweet. So he licks it and it makes her blush.

She covers them back with the blanket and curls back into his chest again, flushing with embarrassment. He looks at her worriedly, "Sorry, Marinette, did I make you uncomfortable?" He asks quietly.

She shakes her head no, a smile teasing her lips. Before he can say more they go under a tunnel and it all goes dark. She finds his face and pulls him down to kiss her and finds herself surprised when he kisses back. He's aggressive and his teeth pull at her bottom lip. Their tongues meet and one of his arms wraps around her waist and pulls her closer while one hand gets tangled in her hair. He pulls away and goes to kiss her neck, "Mari..." He whispers desperately and needy. She almost giggles.

He had no clue what was wrong with him. He had never had such urges with Ladybug or Kagami, what was this that he had with Marinette? The two pulled away from their heated kiss and they rested their heads against each other. She smiled and cuddled into his chest, "Good night Adrien~" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as sleep took him too, "Good night, Marinette."


End file.
